Counting Tears and Bunnies
by Kuroi Karasu
Summary: Ever wondered what happened between the time the Sennen Ring got thrown into the forest and when it suddenly appeared back onto Ryou’s neck? [UPDATE! CHAPTER 6 FINNALY UP! Bakura get punched, twice... o.o}
1. Arguments

Summery: Ever wondered what happened between the time the Sennen Ring got thrown into the forest and when it suddenly appeared back onto Ryou's neck? [Kinda of a Christmas fic] [Rating may go up later, and may turn into a Comedy/Romance story if people ask for it.]  
  
Hi there! It's my first non-script, well-spelt story! ^^  
  
Anyway, we begin the story at the time before the Sennen Ring got thrown into the forest...place...O.O But we don't start in the Yu-Gi-Oh world. We start the story in our own world...  
  
'Thoughts' "Speech"  
  
You know. the normal stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: KK doesn't own nothin!  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"I hate you!"  
  
The sound of hatred filled 15 year old Amara's house. The cupboards rattled with slamming of doors. A women's voice returned the yell.  
  
"I hate you to, you basterd!"  
  
Amara just sat there in the living room, unsure what to do. She buried her head in her arms. This had happened so many times...  
  
Her mother ran into the living room with a suitcase and a hurrying attitude. Amara raised her head. She looked at Amara with tired, sore eyes. "I'm sorry Amara, but I'm leaving." She gave her a kiss on the head and packed up some pictures from the living room. "I'll be at Mira's house. You know my number." With that, Amara's mother left the house.  
  
"She's gone." Amara said to herself. "She's gone, but she'll come back. I know she will." "Ah, but what if she doesn't come back?" A little voice in her head argued.  
  
"She always does. She always comes back..." Amara argued back weakly. "But what if?" The voice began, "What if she has had enough with coming back? What if she has had enough of your father? Had enough of this life? Had enough of you?"  
  
"Shut up!" Amara commanded the voice. The voice was silent.  
  
Now it was her dad's turn to enter the living room with a suitcase. "Tell your mother I'm leaving," he said to Amara. "Call me if you need me." Before she could tell him her mother had already left Amara's dad left, not bothering to kiss her on the head, mumbling something like, "Good riddance".  
  
Now the house was silent, except for Amara's quiet crying. "Don't leave," she sobbed. "Not now. Not when it's close to Christmas. I don't want to spend another year alone."  
  
Every year since she can remember this has happened, every year Amara's parents have left her for Christmas. Every year she has had to spend it alone.  
  
This year would be no different.  
  
`~`~`~`**** Flash Back, last Christmas. ****`~`~`~`  
  
"But you can't leave to!" cried Amara, watching her mother pack. She looked at Amara. "I'm sorry honey, but I have to. I have to go talk with Mira. She always settles things between me and your father."  
  
Mira had always settled things between her parents. Every time her parents would fight and her mother would run off to Mira's house and her dad would run off to some friend's house, then a month later they'd usually get back together.  
  
"But I don't want to be alone on Christmas again!" Amara said. Her mother glanced at her, "Well, you can always invite someone over. You have friends, right?"  
  
`~`~`~`**** End of Flash Back ****`~`~`~`  
  
"You have friends, right?"  
  
What Amara's mother had said to her that night kept echoing in her head. No, she didn't have any friends. 'Nor would I want any,' she thought. ' No one accepts me the way I am. No one ever does.' Amara sighed weakly, hating herself for daring to hope that this Christmas would be different. She stumbled to her room and cried herself to sleep.  
  
`~`~`~``~`~`~` Now, to Yu-Gi-Oh world!`~`~`~``~`~`~`  
  
Honda looked at the Sennen Ring in his hands. He threw it into the wooded area below the castle. "And _stay_ away!" He yelled after it.  
  
Now, the spirit of the Sennen Ring was in a bit of a predicament, how the *hell* was it supposed to get back to it's previous state? The ring wasn't really able to "fly" back to the castle... (AN: Can it? O_O I really don't know...) But as the ring was falling, the spirit had an idea. The spirit knew how he would get back.  
  
`~`~`~``~`~`~` Now back to Amara! `~`~`~``~`~`~`  
  
Amara went down the steep, handmade stairs to the freezer for some really cold soda. Think of it as a comfort...drink. Not bothering to turn on the light, she made her was to the freezer. Amara suddenly heard something behind her and turned around quickly only to see-  
  
Nothing. (AN: ^__^;;;)  
  
She shrugged and went back to trying to find a drink. Finally finding one, she closed the freezer victoriously and walked towards the stairs. Something on the floor caught her eye.  
  
It was ring shaped and glittered in the non-existing light. Amara picked it up. It seemed to be a necklace. She decided to put it around her neck until she got upstairs. At that moment Amara heard a noise from the corner of the room. She walked slowly towards it. Could it be thief? She told herself to remain calm. 'Come on. You know karate, it'll be fine.'  
  
She turned the corner to see, again, nothing.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" She asked herself aloud, turning around.  
  
By turning around, she forced herself stare upon the two coldest, darkest eyes, she had ever seen. The cold-eyed stranger pressed Amara up against the wall by the troat before she had time to react. 'Maybe karate won't help this time,' The voice inside Amara's head said.  
  
`~`~`~``~`~`~``~`~`~``~`~`~``~`~`~``~`~`~``~`~`~``~`~`~``~`~`~``~`~`~``~`~`~ ``~`~`~``~`~`~`  
  
There, a BAD cliff hanger...I'm trying to make them...but they come out bad...;_;  
  
Reader: Um, where exactly is the *humor* in this? O_o  
  
T__T it's coming..  
  
See the *ever* so pretty button below? Click on it! = ) Suggestions welcome! ^__^ But flames...frowned upon, and used for my marshmallows! 


	2. Nutty As A Fruit Cake

KK: *Looks at e-mail* GASP! SOMEONE REVIEWED! O__O *Hugz reviewer*  
  
Bunny Meatball: *Is hugged* ^^  
  
KK: ^____^ *Is happy* Anyway... on to the SECOND chapter! And that means...ON TO THE HUMOR!!  
  
Disclaimer: KK may own Yu-Gi-Oh CARDS but she doesn't own the whole damn company! Nor would she want to...she likes CHOCOLATE instead...O.O  
  
~~*~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~*~~  
  
////////////////// Amara's P.O.V //////////////////  
  
'Maybe karate won't help this time,' The voice inside my head said.  
  
I struggled against his grip, making air become more important every second. In result, the stranger only pressed harder, making breathing impossible. Not a word was spoken, not that I COULD speak.  
  
I was going to pass out soon, so I did the only thing I could have thought of.  
  
I kneed the son of a bitch. (AN: HEHE...^_^)  
  
Normally, I don't do that. Not that I've been in close contact with any men. But when your opponent is cutting off your air, causing you to eventually DIE, your options are pretty low.  
  
So the stranger, seeming powerful a second ago, fell to the ground.  
  
I, remaining silent, walked up the stairs and close the door and lock it. He wouldn't be getting out of THERE for a while...  
  
An hour passed, and no noise came from downstairs. Maybe he's was just waiting for me to open the door so he can escape. 'Maybe I should call the police.' I thought to myself. Mental sirens sounded. NOT a good idea. Do I really want this to be worse than it really is?  
  
Automatic response: NO  
  
So I circled my house, going into the freezer room the back way. Gathering all my courage, I clicked on the light.  
  
Get this. He wasn't there.  
  
"Shit!" I cursed out loud.  
  
'Great, he's gone,' I thought to myself. 'Now what? He could be ANYWHERE! And even if I did call the police, I wouldn't have a disruption of him because the lights weren't on!' I continued to curse out loud as I went up the stairs.  
  
Two more hours pass. As I ate dinner I tried to convince myself that the thief couldn't have seen me because I couldn't see him. But why was he in my house in the first place?  
  
A noise came from the library (I call it the library, because that room has only book selves and books in it), followed by the sound of books falling to the floor. "Great!" I said out loud. "MORE mess." As you can tell, I hate cleaning. 'Maybe it's mice.' I thought with a shudder. I'd rather clean a whole HOUSE then deal with mice.  
  
But what I saw, was beyond the surprise of mice.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" I asked rather harshly. The stranger turned to me smoothly.  
  
I think I've had JUST about enough of strangers I my house...  
  
My warm blue eyes met dark, cold ones. In fact, they were the same ones I saw about five hours ago...  
  
////////////////// Strangers P.O.V //////////////////  
  
The girl takes two steps back. Good, she should be scared. "Who the hell are you?" She asks again, expecting an answer. I raise my eyebrows mockingly. She's not one to be asking questions so harshly. She mumbles something about me not being able to understand English.  
  
Old habits kicks in and I hit her.  
  
She slightly yells in surprise and pain.  
  
I stop myself. If I'm set to get out of here, I'll have to be...Nice. I mentally shudder at the word. Is there a better word for "Nice"? To make it sound not as...fruity? Cooperative. I guess that sounds better. I'll have to be... "Cooperative".  
  
I decide to answer her useless question. "My name is..." Wait, what's my name? Do I even remember? No. Damn it!  
  
The girl leaves, thinking I'm nuts.  
  
I follow her at a distance. She sits down and starts eating her dinner. I sit across from her and watch her. The girl is deep in thought so she doesn't notice me.  
  
////////////////// Amara's P.O.V //////////////////  
  
'Great,' I thought. ' I have a nut somewhere in my house. Doing god knows what.'  
  
"I'm not a nut." A voice across from me angrily protested.  
  
I slowly looked up, only to see the person I, really, didn't want to see. The tall, white haired, dark eyed, nut.  
  
"Hey! My thoughts," I tapped my head. "Are private."  
  
What nerve he has to read my mind without per-Wait. Something seems out of wack here... Can the average nut read minds? No...  
  
I groaned. This is a dream... a really, bad dream. I'll wake up and my parents will be still here... and we can spend Christmas together...  
  
"I thought you were the only one in the house." He said, interrupting my thoughts by reading them.  
  
God, maybe I'M the one that's crazy...  
  
Maybe I'm more tired than I thought. This person will go away if I sleep for a while...  
  
I dropped my head on the table and rest my eyes for about ten minutes. I waked to still see him looking at me.  
  
I groaned. "Why are you still here?" Man, I was getting REAL sick of this guy...  
  
What the hell does he want?  
  
Next thing I'll do is probley saying something like, "You can go... just take anything and LEAVE!"  
  
I looked at him from across the table, "You can go... just take anything and LEAVE! I won't call the cops"  
  
Do I know me or what?  
  
He stares at me, realizing that I'm completely confused about this whole thing.  
  
////////////////// The Nut's P.O.V ^_^ //////////////////  
  
'Cooperate... cooperate... she maybe a little bit on the stupid side, but you have to DEAL with her,' I tell myself.  
  
"Let me tell you something," I say, looking her right in the eye. She looks at me. I sigh and tell her about getting here and wanting to get back from where I came from. I don't tell her that I was a five thousand year old spirit. THAT would be going over the line...plus she doesn't really need to know who I am.  
  
And she continues to look at me like I'm crazy. "Uh-HUH" she sais. "And how, do you think you are going to get back?"  
  
I sigh, frustrated that she won't believe a thing two inches away from her nose. "It's a certain energy ritual. It needs at least two people to do this."  
  
She raises her eyebrows, somewhat amused. "On a full moon?"  
  
"Ya, how'd you know?"  
  
////////////////// Amara's P.O.V //////////////////  
  
Yep, as nutty as a fruitcake. "Well, you're out of luck, because the full moon was yesterday. So I guess you'll have to be here for a month."  
  
He looked at me. "A month?!" He yelled in words in another language.  
  
I held in a laugh. Don't get me wrong, this was a serious situation. But seeing someone as nuts as this freak out because he missed a full moon, it's kinda funny. Don't think so? I guess you'd have to be there to get it.  
  
"Then I'll just have to stay here for a month." He said, calming down.  
  
I seemed to choke on air. "No your not!" I somewhat yell quickly.  
  
"Yes, I have to!"  
  
"You don't HAVE to! You can stay somewhere else!"  
  
"No, I can't! I have to get back the same way I came in!"  
  
"And where might THAT be?"  
  
"In the basement."  
  
I didn't want to admit it then, but I wanted to believe him. Why? I thought that maybe I could really spend Christmas with someone. I would be able to be comforted by someone.  
  
Maybe he wasn't as crazy as I thought he was. But he was the one that almost killed me. Better give him what he wants....  
  
"Fine." I say. "But you have to help me with things. Or I won't help with this 'Energy ritual'."  
  
He glared at me. "Fine."  
  
"I still don't know your name tho." I said.  
  
He rested his head on his hand. "That's because I don't have one."  
  
"I'll have to give you one then." I thought for a minute. "You should be named... Bakura."  
  
He blinked. "The name better not mean something like "Fuzzy Kitten" or that kinda crap."  
  
I laugh out loud, something I haven't done in a while. "No no no. I'm honestly not sure what it means. But I know it's a card game."  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow. "I'll be named after a card game?"  
  
I nod. "But it means more than that. I'll look on the Internet."  
  
////////////////// Bakura's P.O.V //////////////////  
  
Internet? What the hell is that? Oh well. It doesn't matter. All that matters is that in a month, I'll get back to my OWN world, or whatever it is. I'm named after a card game. VERY creative...  
  
I break the silence. "But you haven't told me your name."  
  
She looks at me in surprise. "My name's Amara."  
  
I say nothing.  
  
Amara looks at the clock. It's 11:39  
  
"Well," she begins. "I need to sleep. I don't know about you. You can watch T.V. or something."  
  
"Fine." I say, as I disappear into the ring.  
  
////////////////// Amara's P.O.V //////////////////  
  
"Fine." Bakura said as he disappeared into thin air.  
  
That didn't just happen....That DIDN'T just happen!! I think it just happened...  
  
I covered my mouth to keep from screaming, as I run into my room and lock the door. That WASN'T a ghost...Ghosts are fake...Fake, fake, FAKE! I climb onto my bed and hug my pillow.  
  
Hey! If the same thing happened to you, YOU'D be doing the SAME THING probley.  
  
All I know is that he wouldn't be getting in HERE! If he wasn't a ghost that is. I've read tho that ghosts don't go into individual rooms, only roam hallways and places like that.  
  
To my horror, he appeared right in front of me. "Hey, I forgot to-"  
  
He was cut off by my screaming.  
  
////////////////// Bakura's P.O.V //////////////////  
  
I don't get it! I was just came to tell her something, and she started screaming! Mortals are fickle creatures...  
  
I move closer to her, only for my hearing to be severely damaged by Amara's screaming. Ow...  
  
I just stand there, unsure what to do. What in Ra's name did I do wrong?!  
  
Another five seconds pass, and she's still screaming. AHH! I can't TAKE it anymore! I lunge over to her bed and cover her mouth. Her screaming stops.  
  
THANK RA. I'd prefer NOT to be deaf!  
  
Wait...She's limp... I think she fainted... damn it!  
  
I lay Amara on her bed. Yep, she's out cold. I just hope the neighbors didn't hear the screaming. But I think that people in Mexico might have heard her...  
  
I close her door. I pray that tomorrow might be...quieter...  
  
~~*~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~*~~  
  
KK: The humor...HAS BEGUN! ^^ And..It'll go on for...a lot of chapters, the humor that is...  
  
Bakura: I hate you...T__T  
  
KK: Why?  
  
Bakura: I got kneed... @.@  
  
KK: I know! ^^  
  
Bakura: And it hurt!  
  
KK: I know!  
  
Bakura: And it still hurts...O_O  
  
KK: I know! ^__^  
  
Bakura: You say that a lot...O_o  
  
KK: I know! ^_____^ Review!  
  
Bakura: Yes... PLEASE review, she's hiding the painkillers from me... X__x  
  
Flames will be used for...hm...lighting small children on fire...!! O_O  
  
Small Children: (((O___O))) 


	3. All A Dream

KK: EHEHEHE! My THIRD chapter! ^^ Thank's for al the PRETTY reviews! One of them said I was good at angst...O.O  
  
Bakura: YOU?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHA...sorry, it was just when you said- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Aha...AHAHAHA...aha....ha...ha...^__^  
  
KK: T____T  
  
Bakura: O_O *Is quiet*  
  
KK: ^^  
  
Bakura: *Looks at reviews* I'm not THAT creepy...I couldn't make rocks uncomfortable! T__T Watch. *Walks up to rock*  
  
Rock: ((O__O))  
  
Bakura: Don't worry...I won't hurt you...  
  
Rock: O_____O *Hops away*  
  
Bakura: Hey...come back!  
  
Rock: O_o *Continues to hop away, at a slow pace...*  
  
Bakura: *Is seen slowly chasing the rock, with outstretched arms* I won't hurt you... come 'ere.  
  
KK: O_O Poor rock...  
  
Rock:*Stops* STOP HARASSING ME! T__T  
  
Bakura: (O__O) I wasn't harassing you.. I just-  
  
Rock: Oh, ya. I'm REALLY gonna believe that...Oh, you wanna go!? Come on! I'll take you! *Starts hoping boxer style*  
  
Bakura: ((((O____O)))) I won't hurt you... *tries to hug rock*  
  
KK: *Ahem* Thank you SO much for all the reviews! ^^ *Hugz reviewers* And for all of you...A COOKIE! *hands out cookies*  
  
Cookies: *Are super-dooper chocolate*  
  
KK: Oh, and one last thing before I start this chapter I must say...NO SMALL CHILDREN WERE HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS CHAPTER! ^^ *CoughNOFIRECough* @__@  
  
Bakura: *Is seen in background trying to hug rock, as rock punches him in face*  
  
// Bakura to Amara //  
  
/Amara to Bakura/  
  
~~*~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~*~~  
  
////////////////// Poor, poor Amara's P.O.V O.O //////////////////  
  
The light shining though my window woke me up. I groaned. What time was it? I checked the clock. 10:04. Looks like I missed my favorite shows... I lied in bed, wondering what I should do today, what I should have for breakfast, and why I wasn't UNDER the covers of my bed... [AN: 5...4...3...2...1] The events of yesterday crashed back into my head.  
  
'It's just a dream.' I told myself. 'All a dream...' And I chose to stick with that. The funny thing was that I believed myself. I really did. That is...until I stepped into the living room.  
  
Until I saw the slightly slumped over, white haired person sleeping in front of the T.V.  
  
He wasn't supposed to be here...He was supposed to be gone! He's supposed to be in my head. I wasn't dreaming anymore! I sat on floor, head in my hands. 'This can't be happening, it isn't possible. Nor logical. Wait...aren't those the same things? AGH! I can't even THINK straight!'  
  
"Why are you still here..?" I groaned aloud.  
  
My complaining seemed to wake him up. He looked at me, still half asleep. "Hi." He said.  
  
Hi. HI?! WHAT KIND OF WELCOME WORD IS THAT?! HE'S NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!  
  
Bakura, now fully awake, sat up and stared at me.  
  
"What?" he began. "You except me to _leave_?"  
  
Guess he heard me...  
  
I sighed. "YES! You were supposed in my dreams!"  
  
"That's sweet, but I'm not leaving." Bakura said, misunderstanding me.  
  
I groaned again. 'Just a couple days ago, things were normal...NORMAL!' I thought. "But what IS normal?" He asked me, reading my mind again.  
  
Smart ass.  
  
I frowned slightly. "How the hell do you keep doing that?" I demanded. Bakura kept looking at me like I was stupid.  
  
"It's called a mind link." He said, answering me.  
  
A MIND LINK? What the HELL is that?!  
  
// It's a mental link between the item barer and the spirit //  
  
/What?/  
  
// *Sigh* Do I have to draw a PICTURE? //  
  
/ You know, that's actually might be helpful.../  
  
Bakura, glaring at me, took a near by piece of paper and pencil and started to draw.  
  
[AN: HEHE, now we get to see Bakura's drawing abilities! ^^ What? I'm the only one excited? O.o;]  
  
I stared at Bakura as he continued to draw and I got a quick glance at the picture.  
  
"You know, you should really think about taking art lessons." I said, half joking.  
  
Boy, if looks could have killed then, I would have been a dead women.  
  
He finished the picture and handed it to me. On the piece of paper it showed two stick people, and squiggly lines between them. "What's with the squiggly lines?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. "They're mental speech lines!" He said quickly.  
  
Can you say "Touchy"?  
  
// I can't draw, OK?! //  
  
/ Ok, ok. But, you're saying, we have ESP?/  
  
// I don't know what the hell ESP is, but we have a mental link. I can hear your thoughts and vice versa. Unless we close the link.//  
  
/ Uh-HUH. And how, may I ask, did I get this special ability?/  
  
" I already explained this!" He slightly yelled at me, losing his patience. " The one who bares the item, has a mental link with the spirit."  
  
Item? What the hell?  
  
[AN: Poor, poor Bakura...O_O]  
  
He rubbed his temples. "THAT!" He yelled, pointing to the thing I found yesterday.  
  
"This ring thing?" I said, looking at it.  
  
"No, the earing on your right ear." He said sarcastically. "Of course it's that! That ring lets us have a mental connection."  
  
Oh, great. I get to have a connection with a fruitcake... "What if I take it off?" I asked. "You can't." He answered with amusement. What? Is it melted into my SKIN? I put my hands to the "ring", as he called it, and tried to take it off.  
  
The fruitcake was right... [AN: I'm not sure if it's true... It's probley true... XD]  
  
Damn.  
  
"And stop calling me fruitcake!" He almost yelled out loud. "Ok, sorry!" I said, raising my hands up defensively. I sighed. 'If yesterday was real,' I thought. 'Then he's going to have to stay till the next full moon, but. BUT! He's gonna have to stay and help me do things... And if yesterday was real than... wait...' The memories of just before I passed out yesterday came back to me. 'He's a...GHOST?'  
  
////////////////// Bakura's P.O.V //////////////////  
  
I sense fear in Amara's side of the link.  
  
This can't be good...  
  
"Are you a ghost?" She suddenly blurts out loud.  
  
"Um... No." I said. What? So I lied to her. DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! Oh, ya, I'd REALLY say, "Why, yes. Yes I am! Thank you for asking!" I laugh if you think I'd say that. LAUGH! HA HA HA HA HAAAA!  
  
Amara looks at me with confusion. "But..." she starts. Oh, right. She saw me disappear into the ring. Think, THINK! "Um.." I begin stupidly. "You fell asleep and I... carried you to your bed. Then I left. When I went back to your bedroom, you started screaming, then you fainted." Ya, that'll do.  
  
"Oh." She sais simply. "Then I guess you can stay..." Haven't we already been THOUGH this? I stare at her and turn my attention to the TV. "But," She begins. "But, you have to help me do things around that house."  
  
Shit.  
  
"Work?" I echo. She looks at me with a hint of amusement. "Yes, work. You know, doing dishes, cleaning the house..." I look around the house. Pig ste wouldn't be the word for it. Papers, books and dishes were scatted around the floor. Everywhere. EVERYWHERE.  
  
Ggggrreeeaattt... 'This should be fun...' I think to myself.  
  
"Well! Time to start!" She sais.  
  
~~*~~*****************************************************~~*~~  
  
KK: No cliff hanger! O_O dun Dun DUUUNNNN  
  
Bakura: Why do I have to CLEAN?  
  
KK: Cause, I SAID so! T_T  
  
Bakura: V__V *goes back to trying to hug the rock*  
  
KK: ^^ Anyhoo, I have ONE thing Bakura has to do in the story. What do you think he should do...?  
  
Review, or may... TATER TOTS eat you! O__O 


	4. House Plant

KK: On to... CHAPTER FOUR! O_O  
  
*** Trumpets Sound***  
  
KK: ^^  
  
Bakura: I have to work in this chapter, don't I? O_O  
  
KK: Yep!  
  
Bakura: Gee... thanx  
  
KK: YOU'RE WELCOME! ^___^  
  
Bakura: *Inches away from the hyper person* O__o  
  
KK: EHEHEHE! *Dances around* EHHEHEEHE! Reviews.. ^_^ *Grabs reviews* MINE! My PPPRRREEECCCIIIOOOUUUSSSS! O__O  
  
Bakura: ((O____O))  
  
KK: MMIIIINNNNNEEEEE! T___T  
  
Bakura: I'll just... take one GIANT step back... *does so*  
  
~~~~***~~~~ Reviewers ~~~~***~~~~  
  
Bunny Meatball: ((O___O)) THE TATER TOTS ARE OUT TO GET YOU?! Woah... *Passes BM ketchup* There you go... Thanks for the complement! =D I'm glad I can put humor into a non-script story!  
  
Aneko: Oh, right! I forgot about that picture! O_O ^^;; I love it to. It's so cute! Yes, TATER TOTS! MWAHAHAHA!! Agh! EVIL FLEAS! O__O *Puts up flea shield* There we go...  
  
Valandil Fefalas: Clean the toilet? O_O Hm.. Maybe!  
  
Bakura: ((O____O)) QUIT GIVING HER IDEAS!  
  
DreamingChild: Hehe, I like the part about the rock to! ^^ I love antagonizing him! Hm... he SHOULD do the laundry... And I KNOW he'll be cooking! You can bet there'll be more Bakura torturing! Mwahahaha!  
  
Bakura: (((O__O))) why me? WHY?!?!  
  
Fluffylittledragon: ^^ Hehe, ya, I should actually draw what he would have drawn... hm... O.O  
  
THANX FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! ^______^ *hugz*  
  
On to the chapter!  
  
// Bakura to Amara // / Amara to Bakura /  
  
~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~  
  
////////// Bakura's P.O.V //////////  
  
Amara leaves the room for a minute. I turn off the T.V. There's nothing good on in the mornings anyway. What I have to think about is how the HELL I'm going to get out of cleaning. If I simply refuse, she'll kick me out of the house, THEN how will I get back?  
  
If I make her fear me, she'll probley call the police. Why do I keep getting into these stupid positions?! WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG?! Oh, right... the killing... and the stealing... Heh heh... DAMN YOU KARMA!!  
  
I feel kinda tired, how much did I sleep last night? Three hours? Maybe. But what does it matter now? All that matters now is that I'll be CLEANING! I, the greatest Tomb Robber of all time, WILL BE DOING THE LAUNDRY!  
  
Amara comes back, holding out two lists in her hands.  
  
This CAN'T be good....  
  
"This list," She begins, handing the shorter list to me. "Is your chores. You need to get at least HALF of them done by the end of the day." I take the list and don't bother looking at it.  
  
Time to try to get out of this... [KK: Mwa hahaha!]  
  
"Oh, gee." I begin. Gee? GEE?! What the hell? Fine, too late now... "I REALLY don't feel too well..." I try to look as tired as I can. She looks at me like I'm an idiot. "Really?" she begins. "Then you don't have to do any work..."  
  
I can't believe it worked. WHOO HOOO! No work for the witty!  
  
"You can just lye on the coach and rest." Amara sais with seriousness in her voice. THANK you! I don't have to do work AND I get to rest! "But," She sais, a hint of amusement in her eyes. Uh-oh...  
  
"But, you have to undergo the painful healing treatment of forehead kissing and hugs."  
  
[KK: *Insane laughter*]  
  
////////// Amara's P.O.V //////////  
  
HA! The look on Bakura's face was priceless. PRICELESS! It looked, I guess, something like this:  
  
O______________________________________________O Not funny? I guess you'd have to be there....  
  
Suddenly, it seemed as if Bakura was feeling a HELL of a lot better. He gave me a "You're-so-sick-you-should-be-dragged-from-town-and-shot" look and walked into the hallway, out of sight.  
  
As if I'd REALLY kiss his forehead...And hugging? It's never really been in my family, for oblivious reasons...  
  
// You think you're funny, don't you? //  
  
/ Why yes, yes I do!/  
  
// Well, you have just made a POWERFULL enemy my friend...//  
  
/ Powerfull? Well I've heard that even powerfull men clean the bathroom./  
  
// What the hell are talking about? //  
  
/ You might want to look at your list. And If you don't mind, I'm off to wash dishes./  
  
////////// Bakura's P.O.V //////////  
  
And with that, the perverted one closed the link. I shudder. How DARE she threaten me with things I can't threaten back with! I look at the stupid list she gave me.  
  
Looks like it's cleaning for Bakura.  
  
I skim though the list. Let's see... Cleaning bathroom... vacuuming downstairs... feeding cat... feeding fish...picking up trash from the downstairs... Cooking... [[AN: ^^]]  
  
Wait... COOKING?! What the hell?! Well, it isn't at the top of the list, it's literally at the bottom... I've heard a saying I think it went like this;  
  
"You may run from your problems, but in the end you can hide from them, forever."  
  
At least, I think it went like that, I'm not really sure...  
  
On the top of the list is "Clean bathroom counters." Great...  
  
I walk into the bathroom. It isn't half as bad as I thought it would be. It's still dirty tho... I take all the things off from the counters and put them in the hallway so I don't break them. I don't want to be in more crap than I am in now.  
  
No, that wasn't supposed to be a joke...  
  
I take a cloth from the rack and put some soap on it. I scrub like mad to get all the evil stains out from the counters. I'm done, FINALLY! I look at my work. The counters looked... good. I put all the things back on the counter, in a somewhat orderly fashion. When I was done I put the cloth, now greyish, back on the rack. [[AN: EEEEWWWWWW! O___O]]  
  
I, victoriously, walk out of the bathroom. Which, in my mind, is sparkling. HA! And she probley thought I couldn't do it! That'll show her...  
  
I cross "Clean The Bathroom" off from the list with a nearby pen. Next on the list is "Pick up all the laundry from the floor and put it in the BLUE hamper."  
  
Hamper? Is that where you take a nap... Hamp, nap. It rhymes... kinda. Why not? I look around for this... "Hamper." I turn around and I see this blue box... thing.  
  
I think it's the hamper.  
  
How the hell are you supposed to nap in this thing? I sigh, guess I'm gonna have to pick up clothes...  
  
Hamper in hand, I walk to the room directly across from the (squeaky clean) bathroom. It turned out to be a computer room... I think. It has a computer in it, so it must be.  
  
Anyway, I walk around the room, searching for clothing. I find two socks that look so grey I think that they might jump onto the wall, climb onto the ceiling and start growling at me an minute. I hastily pick them up and put them into the hamper. No more clothes in this room, so I leave it.  
  
The next room in the two at the end at the hall. Which one... I pick the one on the left... because I'm right handed... DO I HAVE TO EXPLAIN EVERY DECISION IN DETAIL TO YOU?!  
  
The left room in a master bedroom. King sized bed, and yada yada yada... You what a description of every room in the freakin' house?! Why don't YOU come HERE as see for yourself?!  
  
Ahem. I fill the hamper with the clothes on the floor. I eye a dying house plant in the corner.  
  
I hear it laughing at me. [[ AN: o.O O_O O__o o__O -__- O__O ]]  
  
"Ha ha!" I hear it saying. " The great tomb robber of Egypt has to pick up dirty clothes in some strangers house!"  
  
"Shut up!" I yell at it. "Sometimes you have to make shitty sacrifices in order to get what you want!"  
  
The house plant doesn't back down. " Why don't you kill her? Why don't you just get rid of her? You're afraid aren't you? Afraid that someone will find out."  
  
I'm losing patience with this plant. "I need two people to do the stupid energy ritual, OK?!"  
  
The plant seems to cough, it IS half dead. "Ya, sure. You're just afraid."  
  
I eye it once more. "Do you WANT to be closer to death then you are right now?"  
  
The plant wants death... "You're hesitating, only cowards do such a thing. You'd rather call yourself a coward and an idiot than do the job that need to be done."  
  
That struck a cord. "Don't you DARE question my actions!" I scream at it.  
  
The fern seems to smile at the reaction.  
  
"You say anything more, and I SWEAR, I'll make those words your last," I warn it, giving him a stone cold glare.  
  
"So," It sais, "The coward chooses to stay on it's course."  
  
Alright, that's it. Without another word, I lunge for the house plant and walk it towards the trash can. Before the plant could say something to change my mind, I begin to dump it into the garbage. That is, until Amara walks into the room.  
  
"Hey," she sais. "I was just wondering if you found the h-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY MOM'S FREAKIN' HOUSE PLANT?!" She literally screams at me.  
  
GEES! It's only a HOUSE PLANT! I dump the plant into the garbage. "Amara, sometimes, you have to dump things into the garbage that are laughing at you and frankly just pissing you off....." I say a matter-a-factly.  
  
She looks at me like I'm crazy. She looked a something like this:  
  
O_________________________________O  
  
Then she walks away... very fast. What did I do?! It LAUGHED at me! I HAD TO THROW IT OUT! Gees... People these days!  
  
I walk out of the master bedroom and into the last room. The door has a wooden sign on it saying "Amara's Room. Stay out, AND THAT MEANS YOU!"  
  
This should be fun....  
  
~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~  
  
KK: There! All done! O_O  
  
Bakura: Why am I talking to a... house plant....? O____o  
  
KK: CAUSE I SAID SO!  
  
Bakura: ((O_O)) Ok, OK!  
  
House plant: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!  
  
Bakura: ((O____O)) *cowers*  
  
KK: ^^ I'm SO SORRY it was so long... O_O I tried to make it shorter, I REALLY DID! *sob* Review, or the houseplant... WILL COME BACK FROM THE GARBAGE! MWA- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! O__O 


	5. Diary

KK: ^____^ Thanks SO much for the reviews! SORRY FOR THE LONG PERIOD BETWEEN UPDATES! O__O Homework has been getting in the way... ;___;  
  
Anyhoo, a person who reviewed asked:  
  
"What's Amara hiding in her room?" Well, she doesn't really need to hide anything. Just because you have a sign saying "Stay out, AND THAT MEANS YOU!" on your door, doesn't mean your hiding something.  
  
I have a "Do Not Disturb" sign on my door, but I'm not hiding anything... It's just a cool thing to have on your door. And to make people stay out of your room period! Because SOME little sisters like to TURN ON their BIG SISTER'S computers and read THEIR stories! T__T  
  
And SOME of the little sisters named JENNA know their big sister's PASSWORD! And SOME of the big sisters don't know HOW to CHANGE their PASSWORD!! T____T  
  
Not that it's happened to me... O__O;;;  
  
*Ahem* Now, ON TO THE chapter, and more torturing Bakura! ^__^  
  
Bakura: Goody... @__@  
  
Remember! O_O  
  
Disclaimer: KK Doesn't own YuGiOh or any stuff like that. She DOES own Amara tho. If you believe this, please send 5 dollars in a plastic and/or paper bag to KK!  
  
KK: ^___^  
  
// Bakura to Amara//  
  
/ Amara to Bakura /  
  
~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~  
  
/////////////////// Normal P.O.V ////////////////////  
  
Bakura opened the door of Amara's room. He stood silent, waiting for his eyes to become egested to the dark room. Sighing, Bakura entered the room and started picking up clothes from the floor. Picking up the clothes revealed binders and books, but it also revealed something else.  
  
//////////////////// Bakura's P.O.V ////////////////////  
  
I spot a diary. How do I know it was a diary? Well, mainly because it has the label "Diary" on the cover. Duh.  
  
I pick the book up and examine it. Oddly, it's kinda of half burnt on the top. Maybe the diary wanted to commit suicide by jumping into the fire. I can't open it because of some cheap plastic lock. Nothing a butter knife couldn't open. WHAT?! I don't think reading her diary is super bad. I mean, she put me to work! Come _on_. Gees...  
  
I see you, I see the people in the back row glaring at me... [A/N: *Waves at the people in the back row* ^_^]  
  
Fine, I'll just black mail her into not making me work... this picking up business is aggravating me.  
  
I leave Amara's room, diary in hand, and close the door behind me. I make my way down the hall. I can hear music playing. Agh... I think it's classical... I really do love classical tho, not that you should be telling anyone.  
  
Unless you want to die.  
  
Anyway, I get to the kitchen, trying to avoid tripping over the cups and dishes that are still in the front room. Amara is busy washing dishes, elbows in soapy bubbles. She notices me.  
  
"Done already?" She asks me. "No." I say simply. Amara turns her attention back to the dishes.  
  
"Do you want something to eat?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what do you want?"  
  
I pull out the diary. "Lookie what I found." She does a double take at the diary. "Where the hell did you find that?"  
  
I slightly smile at her. "Oh, I don't know. I was just cleaning up in your room and I... "Stumbled" upon this interesting book."  
  
She remains silent, so I carry on. "I'd be a shame if someone other than you read this book..."  
  
"Ya," she says, concern implanted deep in her voice. "That WOULD be bad. But do you know what would be worse?"  
  
I raise my eyebrows at her. "What?"  
  
"If I found out someone WAS reading it, 'cause they would wake up dead the next morning"  
  
I don't know about you, but I think she was hinting something there.  
  
Wait... How can you wake up dead if you're... Dead? If you're dead you wouldn't really wake up at all- But look at me, I woke up this morning...  
  
I set in for some sort of a deal. "You want this thing back? Then we'll have to work something out." She doesn't seem very threatened. "A deal?" she asks. I nod.  
  
Amara thinks for a moment. "Maybe, maybe if I DON'T kill you for having my diary, PLUS! As a bonus, you can stay in my house until the next moon! Even though you've already been doing that, but this time there's a 83% increase that I won't call the police!" She adds a cheesy voice and smile. "How does that sound..?"  
  
Smart ass.  
  
"You see." I say in the same cheesy way. "I don't think that'll really work out. For, me, being a 5 000 year old tomb robber spirit means-"  
  
Shit... I think that just slipped out...  
  
NO NO NO! YOU STUPID IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE?!  
  
She looked at me for a few moments. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Come on! Think fast... THINK! Oh Ra. Why can't I think on my feet right now...?  
  
"Er... nothing." I manage to spit out. Well, it's official, I HATE Karma...- And any other thing of that sort! "But, you still have to make a deal with me in order to get your diary back."  
  
"Ya... what do you want?" Amara asks slowly.  
  
FINALLY! "I don't want to do any of your stupid chores!" I almost yell.  
  
She thinks about it. "Hm... No."  
  
AGH! I _HATE_ mortals...  
  
My thoughts are cut off by Amara suddenly grabbing the book from my hands and fast walking away. NO! My source of power! [ Toy Story... O_O Sorry, I needed to add that in...]  
  
// Don't you walk away from me!//  
  
/Hm, or what? You'll do more chores?/  
  
// If you wanted to die so soon, you should have told me. //  
  
/ Die? Wouldn't that ruin your plan on getting home just a "little" bit?/  
  
// I have other options on getting my way. //  
  
/ You're gonna ask the old lady across the street to help you?/  
  
// You're gonna BE an old lady in a second if you don't shut up!//  
  
/ Whatever you say-/  
  
// Ok, ONE more WORD, and you're _dead_. //  
  
Her end of the link is silent. Hm, Amara is smarter than she looks.  
  
/Fruitcake./  
  
// AAAGGGGHHHH!! You are SO dead!//  
  
That's when I tackle her from behind to the ground. Amara gives out a yelp of surprise as she hit the carpet.  
  
// Didn't expect THAT did ya?!//  
  
/...../  
  
// Ha, I THOUGHT so! //  
  
We both kinda stay in our positions, forgetting to move.  
  
/ What now brown cow?/  
  
//.....//  
  
I stretch out my arms to successfully grab the diary. Before Amara can stop me I quickly get up and walk slowly towards the kitchen. Two steps in and I find I can't move my left leg. That is because Amara, half laying on the kitchen floor, has grabbed onto it and wont let go. "Hey!" I say. "Let go!"  
  
[A/N: Poor Bakura, never getting a break... -.-;]  
  
"Not until you give me my freakin' diary BACK!"  
  
Not likely.  
  
I move the leg Amara has to cleverly leached herself onto, trying to make her weaken her grip on it. "Let... GO!"  
  
"Diary first letting go second!" Amara said, unfazed.  
  
"Fine," I say. "You just 'hang' there." I start dragging Amara across the kitchen floor, not an easy task.  
  
On my fourth step, close to the carpet, Amara, seemingly as tired of this game as much as I am, trips my only free leg. Making me fall flat on my face onto the, thankfully, soft carpet. "Ow..." I say quietly. Great... My nose is now mashed INTO my face...  
  
"Fine..." I say slowly, holding up the diary. As soon as I feel Amara unclenching her arms from my leg I quickly get up, diary still in hand.  
  
She got up also. "Just give it back!" Amara said, getting very irritated.  
  
"Hm... No."  
  
"Agh! You little basterd!"  
  
I smile at her. "I love you to." With that I push her, meaning for her to fall onto the kitchen floor. Childish act maybe, but I *had* to sink to her level, didn't I? But after I push her, Amara is surprised by my action and grabs onto the first thing she saw to keep her from falling.  
  
Me.  
  
She grabs onto my shirt, meaning for me to keep her upright. But instead it just brings me down with her, both of us falling onto the hard kitchen floor.  
  
Now, the falling wasn't so bad. It was the awkward position I'm ending up being when we both LANDED on the floor...  
  
Amara lands on the hard floor, muttering a soft "Ow..."  
  
I land... well, I kind of land on top of her...  
  
//////////// Amara's P.O.V ////////////  
  
And that's when he pushed me to the floor. I reacted as any person would, grab onto the first thing you see.  
  
But, unfortunately, the first thing I saw was Bakura.  
  
I pulled onto Bakura's shirt for support, but ended up pulling both of  
us down to the floor.  
  
I landed on the kitchen floor. "Ow..." I softly muttered. I looked over to my left and all I was, white.  
  
White _hair_ that is...  
  
He must have landed on top of me.. Cause he laid to one side of me, his face in supposedly in my hair but he was STILL on me... Gives me shivers... And not the good kind! -__-;;  
  
"Erm... You can KIND of move you know..." I eventually get out.  
  
"I can't." He said, his face against my neck.  
  
Is there a better word for "Ick" or "Ew"? Maybe not...  
  
"... Why not may I ask?"  
  
"You're still holding onto my shirt."  
  
Oh...  
  
I quickly let go and Bakura got up, just as quickly.  
  
When he wasn't looking I took the diary from him.  
  
Bakura glared at me and turned on is heel and left, raising his arms as if to say "FINE! Keep the STUPID diary for all I care!"  
  
//////// Bakura's P.O.V ////////  
  
I leave the kitchen, muttering deadly curses. I am NOT going back to dusting and cleaning and arguing with HOUSE PLANTS! Amara will pay DEARLY for what she has made me put up with. Dearly indeed...  
  
.... I just hope I remind myself that when I push her down to the ground, I do it out of Amara's reach... for I am NOT willing to go back into that... EVER SO AWKWARD position again... EVER!  
  
But I have an idea on how Amara will pay... More than one actually...  
  
~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~  
  
KK: OOOOOO... O.O Was there a tad bit of... _Romance_ in this chapter?!  
  
Bakura: ((O_O)) NO!  
  
KK: I don't know... It could be leading to something...  
  
Bakura: T__T *Pulls out gun* It's not going ANYWHERE!  
  
KK: Try it... T.T  
  
Bakura: *Shoots KK*  
  
KK: *Is unfazed*  
  
Bakura: (((O____O))) Erm... I'll just go and... eat... *walks away quickly*  
  
KK: ^___^ Hehe... maybe there WAS a pinch of Romance in this chappie... SHOULD it lead somewhere? O.O  
  
Bakura: *From afar* NO!  
  
KK: T_T SKEDADDLE! SHOO!  
  
Bakura: O_o *Is silent*  
  
KK: ^^ How WILL Amara pay...? O_O I really don't know, please give me ideas with your reviews! And tell me if this... Romance should... "go" anywhere...  
  
-KK 


	6. Punched Twice OO

KK: Hio peoples! ^____^ Er... Sorry for not being able to update in a while... Bad grades.... O_O *cough* So I was grounded off the Internet comp for a while... Er... Oh! And a virus came... O_O Sounds like a horror movie... One more thing! On the romance issue...  
  
Bakura: (((O_O)))  
  
KK: You people WANT romance! Yay! ^__^  
  
Bakura: O_O! T___T *gets out crowbar*  
  
KK: T__T NO THREATENING THE READERS! *WHAP!*  
  
Bakura: @__@  
  
KK: Anyhoo, romance it is... O_O And one of you said to make him a pervert... hm... Okay! ^__^ *Takes personalities of several characters and puts them in a needle* There... *jabs Bakura with needle and injects stuff in 'im.*  
  
Bakura: O__O! X_____X OW! At LEAST tell me what's in it...  
  
KK: Why should I? O_O The government doesn't tell us what's in the flu shot...  
  
Bakura: (((O___O)))  
  
~*~*************************************************~*~  
  
///////// Bakura's P.O.V /////////  
  
We spent five hours, FIVE HOURS on this stupid house, and it's clean... It's actually...CLEAN! (Mind you if I didn't spend at least 2 hours demanding to not do this stupid job, we would have gotten done faster....) But in that time, I was able to figure out a couple things to do to Amara.... Revenge is bittersweet! No...wait... that sounds bad.  
  
Amara comes in looking dirty and tired. "There!"  
  
There? As in, done? There must be a catch...  
  
She looks up at me. "Now all we need to do is the cooking!"  
  
Well, that doesn't sound like that big of a jo-Wait...-WHAT?!  
  
"COOKING?!" I scream at her. "No WAY are you making me do cooking!" I REFUSE to be a Martha Stewart... Tho her evil ways might be nice to learn...  
  
Amara raises her eyebrows at me. "Yes, you are... It's on your "To Do" list."  
  
Ah yes, that vile little piece of paper I must take orders from... I glare at her, "Our agreement was for me to help you clean the HOUSE, not cook in it!"  
  
Amara glares back. "It's on the 'TO DO' list!"  
  
I raise my hands up in the air. "Oh, sorry, a _thousand_ apologies my good women! I didn't know we were worshiping the _'To Do'_ list!"  
  
"All we're doing it baking *Christmas* stuff for CHRISTMAS!"  
  
Christmas? Great. The time of love and cheer..."I refuse to take part in a holiday full of 'Love' and 'Cheer' and 'cookies!'" I yell at her with the same intensity she threw at me.  
  
She takes a few steps forward, now only about few inches from me. "Look, either you do what you agreed to do," Amara points to the door. "Or GET OUT!"  
  
I smile. "Sorry, I just realized that I don't take orders from brats like you."  
  
WHAM!  
  
The next thing I know my head is pounding with pain and I'm on the ground. I get up slowly. My nose is bleeding a bit.  
  
I think she punched me.  
  
Wait... SHE punched ME?!  
  
I glare daggers at her. "How dare YOU punch ME you WHORE!"  
  
WHAM!  
  
A harder blow comes to the head. But I stagger and keep my balance. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"  
  
"Brat? Who do you think YOU are acting like you're the ruler of the world!" She asks, more anger building, but all the while trying to calm herself down.  
  
I raise my eyebrows at her mockingly; somewhat satisfied with the reactions I get.  
  
"What? The little bitch can't handle a little competition?" I say as if I were talking to a baby, trying to push her over the edge.  
  
[Gees, Bakura is really asking for it, isn't he? O_O; *cough]  
  
I guess I didn't think the edge was really close...  
  
Amara, without another word, lunges at my throat and causes both me and her to fall to the carpet.  
  
I don't know why I do these things, pushing people over the edge I mean... A hobby maybe? Or maybe it's just my personality. Or maybe, maybe it's my flaw in never knowing when to stop....  
  
"Bitch?" She screams in my ear and bangs my head against the carpet repeatedly. "Bitch?! *whack!* How could you-*whack* After I-*whack* Who do YOU think YOU are?! *Whack, whack, WHACK!*  
  
(Bakura: X___X Amara: T_____T)  
  
Okay, I'll admit it, it's beginning to HURT...  
  
I remind myself that Amara's just one girl and I'm stronger than her, in EVERYTHING. I get up and push her aside, much to her dismay. I look at her and swear I could see eyes glossy with unshed tears, but in a moment the shine was gone and Amara is just staring at me.  
  
She mumbles something I can't hear.  
  
"What?" I ask innocently, even tho that word isn't in my vocabulary...  
  
"Out!" Amara says louder then necessary.  
  
"Out? What the hell do you mean out?"  
  
Her anger raises more. "OUT! GET OUT! LEAVE!" Amara turns around and walks down the hall towards her room.  
  
"Leave?! I can't leave!! WE HAVE AN AGREEMENT!"  
  
She spins around and looks at me."SCREW THE AGREEMENT! I WANT YOU TO LEAVE!"  
  
"I'm not leaving!!!" I yell back. "I want to get back to my world, or whatever the hell it is!"  
  
"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU GETTING BACK!!!"  
  
"Well *I* do, in case you didn't notice!!!"  
  
"GO!" Amara screams at me again.  
  
I unknowingly sunk to her childish level.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Amara looks at me, silent for a minute. "No? NO?! THIS IS MY HOUSE!"  
  
"LOOK!" I scream at her. "I AM *STAYING* IN THIS HOUSE! COME HELL OF HIGH WATER I AM GETTING BACK TO WHERE I CAME FROM!! AND I'M NOT LETTING A LITTLE" I searched for the right word. "*WHORE* SUCH AS YOURSELF GET IN MY WAY!"  
  
Amara looks at me for a moment, "Fine." She spits the word at me likes it a bad taste in her mouth. "But don't believe for a moment that your month here will be peaceful." With that, she turns around and goes to her room, her "stay out" sign clanking on the door as it slams shut.  
  
The house suddenly becomes REALLY quiet... like the calm before the storm... It's kinda freaky.  
  
I sit in front of the T.V. and start watching it. Once again, me, the master of words and wit has won another conversation with a woman.  
  
Mind you, it's not as easy as it looks....  
  
Three hours pass before my conscience gets the better of me. Ya, that's right, *I* have a conscience. Even tho if I would rather throw it into the trash and never speak to it again... But over the years I have been able to bottle it and never hear it... Until now, for some, creepy reason...  
  
"You know, you really hurt her." My conscience says. It sounds like... Oh god... It sounds like the Pharaoh...  
  
[A/N: (O_O) that, must suck...]  
  
Typical... I have the catus-head-all-mighty-guy as the little voice inside my head...  
  
This, and you can tell, doesn't REALLY make that much sense, I would have thought something ELSE to be the voice inside my head... _Anyone_ else... well... Maybe not Anzu... the friendship crazed freak... Or any of the Pharaoh's midget's friends... I close my eyes and lean my head against the chair. This hasn't been a good day for me...  
  
"Shut up, what do you know?" I ask him.  
  
"More than you."  
  
I laugh. "Ya, right. Even in DEATH I was older than you. [A/N: It's true... O.O Yami is the youngest of the spirit peoples... I think...] What would you know about this situation?"  
  
"I know that she is hurt."  
  
I close my eyes from the T.V. "Ya... Sure... Amara... she's..."  
  
The voice is silent, awaiting an answer.  
  
"She's... HER! She doesn't back down easily. She doesn't get hurt easily. Amara's bullet proof!"  
  
"Oh really? Can I go shoot her then?"  
  
I keep my eyes closed, trying to relax. "You're only the voice inside my head, my conscience. You can't do anything."  
  
I hear movement half a meter away from me. "Bakura? I hate to break this to you, but you are in no condition to even HAVE a conscience, let alone ever HEAR it."  
  
......This isn't what I think it is......  
  
I raise my head from the chair and slowly turn by body position so I am facing behind me.  
  
And there is the almighty Pharaoh himself sitting on the couch, eyebrows raised and slightly smiling at me.  
  
Great... Look who has come to visit...  
  
~*~**************************************************~*~  
  
KK: *cough* O.O I got Bakura punched in the face! Twice... O___O  
  
Bakura: @___@ Agh... Don't remind me! It hurt....  
  
KK: Well you deserved it! T_T  
  
Millions of Fan Girls: *Yell at Bakura* YOU JERK! T__T  
  
Bakura: ((O__O)) Well...uh... *points to KK* she made me SAY those things!  
  
KK: O_O Oh, well... -LIAR! *Points to Bakura* GET HIM!!  
  
Bakura: (((((O__O)))))  
  
Millions of Fan Girls: T______T GRRRRRR! *Attack Bakura*  
  
Bakura: @_____@  
  
Millions of Fan Girls: T.T *disappear*  
  
KK: ...Ya... Anyhoo, please review, I *know* this chapter is screwed up, so you don't need to remind me... V__V I *really* can't explain why Yami is there... O.O Cause I like torturing him...? R&R! If you don't no Romance... And no more torturing... O.o; I almost make it sound like a good thing...  
  
-K a la K 


End file.
